Various types of photo kiosks are known in the prior art. In the early prior art, such photo kiosks were configured in the form of photo booths in which an enclosed or partially enclosed area was provided in which the subject or subjects could pose against a standard background fixed in the enclosed area while a photograph was taken. After the photograph was taken, the apparatus of the photo booth would process the photograph and deliver a finished print to the subject. Typically, the finished product was in the form of an image or, in some cases, additional separate prints of the same image could be obtained from the apparatus.
Other types of photo booths in the form of photo kiosks were also known in the art as the art evolved from the earlier photo booth structures. These later photo kiosks included various types in which the enclosed or partially enclosed area was eliminated and in which the subject could input a selected background image. However, such later photo kiosks have not been user friendly in the sense of providing an effective visually interactive interface with the user to enable consistently acceptable results under the full control of the user and being able to attract users with effective visual displays. In addition, the format of the finished product delivered to the user was in the form of a single image or in the form of additional and separate prints of the same image. This specific format of the finished product of such prior art apparatus has limited the use and appeal of such prior art photo booth apparatus.